


The place for sluts is in the Stables

by calizaire27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Bestiality, Big Cock, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horse dick, Horses, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence, belly bulge, big dick, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Viserys teased Drogo too long, so he decides to tie the troublemaker prince to the stables and punish him (along with his hung horse).
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	The place for sluts is in the Stables

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful idea came from Did. I really had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave kudos and comments if you like. ♥

The sky was still dark, with sparkling white stars illuminating the darkness. Viserys was tied to a support mast in the dohtraki stable. He was a king, worthy of the throne and a legitimate heir. He was a Targaryen and should always be adored. But now, he was forced to submit to a damn savage who didn't even know how to read or write. This was unfair. He had sold his sister to him in order to get an army, but instead the bitch had won over the man and made him a dog, always serving his will obediently. Damn wild fool!

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Viserys screams, and to his surprise comes Khal Drogo, wearing leather pants and a lion coat. With his dark and intense eyes (due to the makeup, in some part) he approaches the blonde. His hand lands on the white threads of Viserys, making him cringe. "Get me out of here, please!" He begs.

Words come out of Drogo's lips, but Viserys fails to understand them. There was no translator around, and neither of the men there ever made a point of learning someone else's language (due to their arrogance). He points to his horse, a beautiful black-haired, sleek animal. He talks some more, leaving the Targaryen confused. Did he want Viserys to leave the camp on the animal?

"You know I can't understand what you say, do you, you savage?" Viserys pins, knowing he wouldn't be understood in any way. It is then that Drogo's hand on his head starts to tighten its strands, making the Targaryen's body slide down the wooden pillar until he kneels in the hay.

Khal opens his pants, pulling out a surprisingly large member. It was dark, uncircumcised, with a large glans and a striking dark red. Its balls were huge, apparently heavy, hairy. The member wasn't even hard, but it was already impressive. Swinging the same, Drogo aims at Viserys' face, starting to pee. With his hands trapped, the blonde couldn't cover his face, and the piss went right in his face, wetting his hair and all his clothes.

"Stop!" Screams Viserys, as he tries to breathe in a strong torrent of urine. Khal holds his wires, forcing him to face up. With his other hand, he aims right at your face. The piss enters his nostrils as he closes his eyes, causing him to choke and cough, but the urine enters his mouth too, causing him to choke again. When the urine ceases, Khal slaps the blonde in the face, popping loudly thanks to the strength of the dohtraki warrior.

"Bitch. Suck. Dick." Khal surprises Viserys by speaking in the Valyrian language, making him gap, but soon his threads are pulled and he is forced to suck Drogo's cock.

The member was thick, so that it forced Viserys's mouth to open completely. The taste of urine invaded the Targaryen's throat, while his black eyes fill with tears. The member hardened rapidly, releasing its sap on the bitch's tongue, while Viserys sucked the member as he could. Deep thrusts were delivered in his mouth as if she were a pussy, while Viserys gagging and cravings were ignored entirely by Drogo. Speeding up the pace, the training kid was soon able to swallow Khal's entire member, with his hairy balls hitting Viserys's soft chin and pubic hair brushing his nostrils.

"Good bitch." Khal praises Viserys, making him feel a certain pride in himself.

"Are you going to release me now?" He asks, despite knowing that Drogo would hardly know how to understand or answer that question. He holds his cock, slapping it on Viserys's smooth face, making him close his eyes and make a face of disgust. His wires are pulled again, and now even his chin is held. Obeying, Viserys sticks out his tongue, getting slapped by the cock on it, before the member is pushed into his mouth once more.

It went on for long minutes; with Khal Drogo making Viserys mouth a pussy, fucking her until he spits out a huge amount of saliva, forcing him to choke constantly and lose his breath. A trail of drool descended from Viserys's chin to his smooth white chest, slightly exposed by the shirt he wore (a little worn from the spanking he took before he was taken to that place). Drogo's cock was completely drooling too, with saliva running down his balls and thighs. Removing his pants, the savage undoes the knot that bound Viserys, replacing it with a smaller one on his wrists, freeing him from the pillar to which he was tied for hours. Was he free?

"You will be my mare." Khal points to the hay, indicating that Viserys should be on all fours. He swallows, denying it. Impatient, Khal kicks Viserys in the chest, knocking him to the ground, soon trying to turn him over and tear his pants, exposing the prince's small but very muscular and appetizing ass. A sinister, guttural laugh escapes Drogo's lips, which opens Viserys' snow-white buttocks and spits at his virgin and pink entrance.

"Are you really going to do that?" Viserys asks nervously, trying to control himself, but let out a groan when a Drogo finger penetrates his asshole. It felt good, unfortunately (too good). Drogo sticks two fingers in Viserys' mouth, which sucks on them first, regardless of taste. The back and forth on his ass was too delicious for him to care more. Two fingers are added inside, making the blonde roll his horny eyes. He grunts when Drogo adds a third finger, but soon the discomfort disappears when the man spits on his fingers, pacing the penetration.

"Little bitch have a good pussy." He praises Drogo, striking Viserys' white buttocks, making them reddened. When he adds a fourth finger, Viserys lets out a cry, but not in pain; but with pleasure. Even with his wrists tied, he prances her ass, offering it to the savage warrior to destroy her as he pleases.

"Fuck that ass, you wild animal." She commands Prince Targaryen in an arrogant tone. Drogo in response pulls him by the hair, spitting in his face five times, then hitting Viserys' head on the fluffy hay. Despite the softness of the hay, it still hurt. With his dirty face pressed to the ground, Prince Targaryen was penetrated without further warning.

Drogo's cock looked even thicker in his small, untouched anus, so that the invader was tearing his way into Viserys. It hurt, as much as the fingers had helped. Whimpering, Viserys was sweating and crying, resisting the invasion with a wink from Drogo's ass (which didn't help at all). The member slid completely, and when he felt the pubic hair brush against his buttocks and the hairy balls on his perineum, Viserys felt the full sensation of being puffed up by that huge cock. He hit something deep in the prince and, unable to contain himself, Viserys pisses himself, wetting his torn pants and the floor (he had spent the whole day tied up, after all).

Meanwhile, Drogo fucked him mercilessly, the sound of the warrior's pelvis crashing into his ass echoed throughout the barn, fast due to Khal's almost inhuman speed in fucking an ass. Viserys endured with groans and occasional squeaky, almost feminine screams, while he was dominated in the most unworthy way possible. Even with all the humiliation, Viserys felt his cock throb, unable to go limp even in the pain of being broken into by such a big, thick cock. The thrusts continue, until Drogo's cock suddenly comes out. He opens Viserys' reddened buttocks, enjoying the beautiful view of the virgin ass he had successfully smashed. He smiles, spitting at the entrance and then sticks four fingers in easily. Viserys no longer complains now, leaving only pleasure now. He barely notices it when Drogo adds a fifth finger, penetrating his hand until the folds of his fingers stop at his anal edges.

"Yes! Please, more!" Viserys begs, letting go of his masculine side and embracing his stray, thirsty side that he didn't even know existed. He didn't want it to end. He needed this!

Returning to stick his cock, Drogo breaks it in, slapping his ass and fucking him violently with deep thrusts. Viserys pisses again, in parallel his dick also drooled a lot of pleasure. Khal pulls his cock again, shoving his five fingers in easily and penetrating Viserys' broken ass. The blonde laughs, rearing his ass and receiving his fingers, then Drogo's palm. Spits were thrown, but soon Khal starts to roar and, withdrawing his hand from inside Viserys, he shoves his cock back into the loose hole and comes plentifully inside. Viserys's eyes widen, stunned, feeling the sperm flood his insides. Drogo quickly sticks his hand inside Viserys again, now using his own cum to mercilessly fuck the bitch's ass.

"Make me your mare, your horse!" Viserys laughs, being fisted by Drogo. The wet sounds were like a symphony to the ears of the two perverts.

Forming a fist, Drogo starts to fuck Viserys' ass with more violence. No longer caring about the pain (because I no longer feel it), Viserys rolls his ass, impaling himself on Drogo's fist as he gets to stick his wrist up to the pissed-off blond. Removing his hand from inside Viserys, Khal appreciates the beautiful view of the ass he had just destroyed. It was a huge hole, with reddish edges, it barely closed and sounds came out of the depths of its insides whenever the Targaryen tried to flash its ass. Pulling the prince by the hair, Drogo points to his horse, more specifically to his huge dark cock.

"Time for the horse. You. Serve. Big dick." Those words from Drogo made Viserys's eyes widen, gaping at the absurdity of it. He would never be able to give it to a horse!

"I can't, wait ..." he barely manages to argue, as Drogo simply grabs him by the shirt, standing him up and dragging him over to the horse. What if he got a disease? What if he died?

"Suck!" Drogo holds the black and absurdly thick member, shaking it. He brings the round glans closer to Viserys's mouth, which observes the crack already wet with pre-enjoyment. Apparently the horse was already excited too.

Taking courage, Viserys first licks the glans, then swallows the pre-cum. It was strong. There was some urine too. Taking a deep breath, he opens his mouth as wide as he can, grabbing the monstrous cock. It was very hot, but what bothered him most was the absurd thickness. His jaw hurt a little. He continued to suck as he could, but at one point he had to step back, as he felt that his jaw could break if he continued that way. Meanwhile, Drogo returned to explore its interior with his left hand, opening his ass to the new invader who was undoubtedly gigantic. Taking the cock, Drogo jerks it off almost tenderly, and surprisingly grabs the cock too, sucking it with his huge mouth around the absurdly thick member. He cries from the effort to open his mouth for so long, but smiles, slapping the huge cock in his own face, then offering it to Viserys. Astonished by that, the prince smiles, sucking the cock again, this time with desire reminiscent of the savage Khal Drogo surrendering to a horse's cock.

The fisting ends abruptly, Drogo withdraws his hand and slaps Viserys on the ass. Positioning his whore under the huge stud, Khal takes the huge member, aiming it at Targaryen's already wide-open hole, carefully invading it. The animal remains quiet, while Drogo smooths its fur so that it remains quiet. He neighs, but is obedient. The cock slides in a way that Viserys could hardly believe. His channel is dug deeply, and then Drogo rips his pants and shirt, smoothing his pelvis. Without understanding, Viserys watches the scene, until he feels and sees what Khal was looking for: a bulge appeared in his pelvis (the horse's huge cock). Could he go that deep?

"Bitch have a deep ass!" He praises Drogo, as the member climbs up to Viserys' stomach, his glans visible through the blonde's healed abdomen. Drogo just smoothes over the bulge, the other hand stopping to hold the horse's limb so he can masturbate. Free, the horse pushes the rest of the cock inside, its huge balls hitting Viserys' balls. Heavens, they were gigantic! Rolling his eyes in pleasure, Targaryen screams.

The sensation was breathtaking, making him feel his anal canal penetrated, with the member going further and poking his intestinal canal. The bulge was present in his abdomen, rising and falling according to the animal's thrusts. The prince just received everything willingly. Neighing restlessly, the horse releases its seed inside Viserys. Drogo pulls the member out, which comes out completely white with so much sperm. Viserys' loose ass just fartes all the fucking out, unable to hold anything inside it broken into. Khal then surprises Targaryen again by simply kissing him on the lips.

"Good bitch." Khal gets to his feet, coming again, but now in Viserys' face. The blonde licks as much as the sperm offered, smiling and sucking the member, cleaning it like every whore should. Khal picks up Viserys, now pulling him around the waist and putting him on his shoulders like a commodity.

Leaving the stables, he simply goes to a fire, where all his warriors are eating and drinking. Putting him in the middle of the men, Khal slaps his buttocks twice, opening them and exposing the destroyed ass to them.

"I broke into it first, as did my horse. You can take advantage of it now that it's used. After the last man fucks you, you can kill it and throw it away." Khal Drogo speaks loudly in his dohtraki language.

Viserys, without understanding anything, smiles excitedly, despite being nervous about giving it to so many men. Innocent, the blonde just waits to be fucked. And he would be. Brutally.


End file.
